Ace D Potter
by Aceisawesome
Summary: Ace is saved from Marineford, but in the process he and Luffy get sent to Hogwarts. How will things go when they find out Ace is Harry Potter? Will they stay and help out the wizards? Spoilers for the Marineford arc and the ASL arc. Rated T for cursing (of course they curse, they're pirates!) My first fic! Please review! Set in the third HP book. On holiday! Update in September!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ace was thinking as he lay on a bed. Yes, Firefist Ace was actually thinking. He was thinking and remembering the strange visions that had started to assault him during his time in Impel Down.

* * *

Ace sat, his arms chained above his head, bloody and exhausted. Suddenly, an image- not of the rows of cells in front of him -flashed in front of his eyes. He was in a crib, looking at a tall man with white skin (literally) and, strangely, no nose. Another image came, this one of the same man holding a piece of wood- _a wand, he remembered _–that was emitting a bright green light. After that, the images kept coming. A pudgy, angry man and a thin woman, reprimanding him with a fat boy smirking at him behind the;, being bullied by that boy and his gang; thousands of letters addressed to a "Harry Potter"; a big man- almost Oyaji's size, or maybe it was just the perspective -bursting through a door; a strange shop with a strange man, trying out millions of wands; a scarlet device giving out steam, similar to the Sea Train from Water 7; a couple of boys- _Ron and Malfoy, their names were_ -; arriving at a giant castle; a voice shouting out "**Gryffindor!**", whatever that meant.

More and more images came through, sometimes with sounds. He remembered his friends, his (school) House, even some spells. The memories were still jumbled up, the only ordered ones being the first dozen or so. He remembered some names, but had yet to associate them to a single person. He remembered some events, but they felt as if parts were missing and had to be ordered.

He gasped slightly from all the information he had received so suddenly, making Jimbe look at him worriedly. Ace decided to take a nap. When he woke up, he'd start making some sense about what had just happened to him. Maybe he'd tell Jimbe? That seemed like a goo-zzz.

* * *

**Please review! This is my first fic, but I've got two ch****apters written down already. I just need to stop being lazy enough to write them on the computer ;P** **See ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. Sadly, they belong to Oda-sama and Rowling-sensei. :'(**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece or Harry Potter, they would have been completely ruined.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

As Ace was led to the execution platform, he sighed mentally. Outwardly, his expression didn't change. He'd never had so much time to think in his life! It would have been as boring as hell, if he hadn't had all those memories to sort.

There were still a lot of blank gaps, but he remembered a guy called Voldemort (who he nicknamed Voldy) trying to kill him as a baby, defeating him again at eleven, with his two best friends Ron and Hermione. Then a fight with a giant- wait, actually a not-so-giant snake (he'd seen bigger) –a trip to the Ministry, getting lost, finding a weird arch with a veil and voices coming from it, touching the veil, and that was the end. He also remembered some spells, most of which were useless, but one he remembered with clarity. It wasn't exactly a spell; it was more like teleportation, and it was called Disapparition. He even remembered how to do it! Of course, it had risks, but what did those matter? He probably could have used it to get out of there, if it weren't for the sea-stone shackles draining his energy.

Most of all, he was worried about Luffy. The rubber idiot had somehow stormed into _Impel Down _of all places! If he died there, then Ace was going to kill him.

* * *

Why! Why would they all risk themselves like this – for _him?!_ He was a demon, why would they risk their lives for someone who doesn't deserve to even _exist_?! Why-

What's that? No. It can't be. When did he-? How-?

"**Luffy!**"

"Aceeee! Don't worry! I'm coming to save you now!"

* * *

He was free. Finally those damn shackles had been taken away, finally he could use his fire _burn _and _destroy_ and _protect_. As he smiled and looked back at Luffy telling him how he was just as reckless as ever, he mentally steeled himself for fighting and running.

* * *

That damn bastard! How DARE he insult Oyaji like that! As he was about to launch a firefist, he heard a soft thump behind him. He quickly looked back and saw Luffy, down on his knees, looking utterly exhausted.

Ace felt heat -which was kinda weird, since he was fire- rushing from behind him, but noticed that it wasn't targeting him. And he knew Akainu had seen Luffy too. That bastard was going to attack his little brother while he was defenseless, and, what was worse, Luffy didn't even seem to have noticed him! Understandable, of course, he had seen the big-headed okama apparently injecting something in him (he couldn't see properly, they were too far away) and Luffy then getting up and _roaring_, literally, so it had to be some kind of energizer or something. Whatever it was, it had obviously run out.

Ace jumped forwards, pushing Luffy down in a way that would have broken a normal human's back. Thankfully, doing so made what would have been a magma fist going through Luffy's chest into a magma fist just _barely_ skimming over it. It still caused the rubberman's skin start to melt from the heat that even Ace felt -and was very nearly _burnt _by. Then Luffy _screamed_ in agony before passing out. Ace looked down and saw the cause. Quite a few droplets of magma had landed on Luffy's chest, somehow arranged into a giant X. It hurt just _looking_ at it.

Ace wrapped his arms around his brother's limp body, preparing to run back to the ships. But looking up, he saw Akainu in the way, readying another attack before a blue and yellow blur and two swords stopped him.

"Get going, yoi!" shouted the phoenix. Suddenly, Ace had a better idea than running.

"Oi, Marco!" he shouted. "I'm going to leave another way. It might be a while before I come back, but I definitely will, so don't worry!"

"What the hell are you talki-"was all Ace managed to hear as he closed his eyes, concentrating, picturing gates in front of a huge castle, and then feeling as if he were being squeezed through a tube, with Luffy cradled in his arms.

* * *

At Marineford, a loud CRACK! was heard, momentarily stopping all fighting before Whitebeard gave the order for his sons to retreat. Apparently he had heard Ace's shout to Marco, and trusted his son enough to believe his words.

* * *

In another world, a man came stumbling into Hogwarts, covered on wounds, with another, younger man in his arms –who looked in a worse state, if possible. He managed to push open the Great Hall's doors, mutter "help him" loud enough to be heard and collapsed, showing a tattoo of a strange skull and bones on his back. As the younger fell, the straw hat he had tied around his neck slipped off, making him whine slightly in discomfort. The Professors -who had been peacefully eating until then- stared until the Headmaster came to his senses and began making the men float and telling the nurse to please hurry up and treat their wounds.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again!**

**See ya ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry! You see, first I went on a week-long trip to Austria and after that... okay, I was lazy. I'm really really sorry!**

**I'll stop bothering you now.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything but this fic. If I did, either Ace, Sabo Fred or Sirius would have lived (or probably all of them, along with Lupin and Tonks)... BTW, do I need to do this every chapter?**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Ace woke up, the first thing he did was to look around franticly for Luffy. He found him lying in the bed next to him, fast asleep. His head was covered in bandages, and if Ace had to guess, the rest of his body –covered by the bedsheets- would be too.

Sighing in relief, Ace fell back on his own bed. Wait, what? _Bed?_ But wasn't he on a battlefield just a… Then he remembered where he was, how he got there and why. He thought back for a while.

"…Ace…" A soft mutter brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced over to Luffy, who seemed to be waking up.

"…Ace…" This time it sounded more urgent, more _pleading_, and tears began to slip out.

"No… you promised…" Ace got out of the bed, ignoring the fact that he almost fell to his knees when his feet touched the ground.

Using the beds as support, he stood over Luffy and wiped his little brother's tears away.

"Lu, wake up. It's just a dream." He said, shaking him gently. Luffy's eyes snapped open.

"Ace? I'm hungry."

"Of course you are. When you aren't, it means something's up. But before we go eat, would you like to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Luffy's began to tear up again at this question.

"…Akainu was attacking me and I couldn't move and then... then you were in front of me and took the attack… then you broke your promise and…" At this, Ace hugged him tightly, comforting him.

"I would do that, if I ever needed to. But," Ace released Luffy to look at him in the eyes. "It'll be a long time before I ever let you be in that kind of situation again. We're in a safe place now."

Luffy was about to question this when suddenly a shriek was heard from a previously unnoticed door labeled "_Nurse's Office_".

"What on Earth are you doing out of bed, young man!"

Both D.s jumped at the unexpected sound as a plump woman burst through the door and all but threw Ace on his bed.

"You should _not_ get out of that bed for at least a week! In fact, I'm surprised you're even awake now! Those injuries were enough to send any Muggle into a coma! _You_ barely survived! Just _what_ did you do that got you all these injuries?"

"Weeell, it's kind of complicated…" Really it wasn't, it was just that Ace didn't want to remember those hellish weeks in Impel Down and the fact that so many of his crewmates had had to lay their lives down for his sake. That and being rescued by Luffy was plain humiliating. _He_ was the older brother, dammit! He was supposed to be the rescuer, not the rescued! And Luffy almost died there…

"By the way, what's a _"Muggle"_?

"You don't know? Then how did you get here? The barriers are supposed to keep Muggles away, and they weren't broken, so you must be wizards, but all wizards know the word "Muggle". Are you Death Eaters?"

"Why would anyone eat d-"

"Now, Poppy, it seems you are confusing your patients. I'm sure those questions will be answered eventually. Could please leave us?"

"Very well, Headmaster." The nurse, "Poppy", went back in her office.

The newcomer was a kindly looking old man with glasses and a sparkle in his eyes. Ace was instantly wary of him. His instincts told him that man could be dangerous, and he'd learnt to trust his instincts early in life. He'd been reminded of that fact not too long ago. He should've kept a closer watch on Teach- no, Blackbeard, damn it.

The old man had settled down in a chair, staring at them and obviously waiting for them to start the conversation. Ace and Luffy stared back, the latter probably mesmerized by the length of the Headmaster's beard. He'd never seen a beard that long!

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the Headmaster gave in and asked.

"Well, Harry, would you mind explaining who this young man is and why you are seven years older than the last time I saw you?"

Ace looked around, but saw no one apart from him, Luffy, and the old man. He recognized the name as the one written on the letters, though. Did that mean he was that guy? Well, better make sure.

"Who's Harry?"

* * *

**Gah! This is so short T^T **

**I'm really sorry, but I haven't finished writing the next chapter in my notebook so it'll come even later than usual. I'm really sorry! Pleeeeeeaseeee forgiiiiiiiive meeeeeeee!**

**On a brighter note, I might post a two-shot Hp/Op crossover when I get down to it. Still need to make up a name, though...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now I understand it feel when you look at your story and see a new review ^-^ Please keep reviewing!**

**I'll stop bothering you now. Again. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, this came up a lot sooner than I expected it to. I just sat down at the computer and thought "Okay, write a little today, can't disappoint the readers." Then I started writing, and writing, and writing, and this came out. o.O Anyway, please enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The old man looked quite bewildered at the question.

"Why, my dear boy, _you_ are Harry." Then he frowned slightly. "Harry, please tell me what exactly happened at the Department of Mysteries."

Ace frowned and was about to reply, but his narcolepsy kicked in and his head dropped, snoring loudly. The other occupants of the room stared for a while before Luffy broke out laughing.

"Shishishishi! Ace fell asleep again!"

"… I take that this is normal then?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry, old man. Ace does it all the time. He says it's called nar-something."

"Narcolepsy?"

"Yeah, that! It happens to me too sometimes, and to Gramps too!"

At that moment, Ace's head jerked up, a sleepy expression on his face.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep again? Sorry about that. Sooo, you were saying?"

"I was asking what happened when you went missing just before the summer holidays. The second years had gone to visit the Ministry of Magic, when suddenly you disappeared. The only trace we found of you was your Invisibility Cloak and your wand at the Veil room in the Department of Mysteries. How did they get there and where did you disappear to?"

Ace closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Meanwhile, a now bored Luffy had started to whine.

"This is boooooring! I'm hungry, this is boring, Ace, hurry up! Oh, why's your beard so long old man? Do you have some kind of beard devil fruit?"

A tick mark appeared on Ace's forehead.

"Will you shut up, Lu? I'm trying to concentrate!"

Pouting, Luffy sulkily complied. For about ten seconds. Ace sighed and tuned him out, leaving poor Dumbledore to deal with an annoying, bored, hyperactive teen. Let's see…

* * *

_The trip so far had been boring. Harry had really expected the Ministry to be more interesting than this, but right now the most unusual thing he had seen was the purple paper airplane that hovered around the elevator. However, he _had_ noticed a button that led to the deepest part of the Ministry, to the "Department of Mysteries" according to their guide. After a quick word to Ron when they'd stepped out to explore another floor, he'd taken his Cloak out -making sure that Professor McGonagall wasn't looking- and slipped back into the elevator. No one really paid attention to the noise it made as the doors closed except Ron, who silently wished Harry good luck._

_When he got to the ninth floor, he saw that there were no more decorations like the ones in the Atrium. A black door was at the far end of the corridor and Harry decided to start exploring there. He knew it was reckless, but it would definitely be more exciting than what was going on upstairs. It would make a good adventure to tell Ron and Hermione later. He stepped into a large, dark, circular room, illuminated by candles eerily burning blue. Slightly creeped out, he walked towards the doors at the opposite side of the room when suddenly the circular wall started spinning, along with the candles. As soon as it had started, the room stopped spinning. Disorientated, Harry stumbled to the door directly in front of him, hoping it would be the one he came in from. Instead he arrived in an amphitheater-like room, with a raised stone dais in the middle and an ancient archway with a black veil that moved ever so slightly, as if it was caught in a breeze. He was entranced by it. He wanted to know what was on the other side, wanted to find out if those strange whispers he was hearing came from it. He came closer, and closer, until it was at his arm's reach; unknowingly he'd dropped the Cloak and his wand on his way; his hand touched the Veil and he stepped forwards. After that, Harry remembered nothing._

* * *

Ace opened his eyes, startled at the sudden memory. As soon as he opened them, he saw that Luffy had started poking the Headmaster's beard, trying to find out if it had any 'mysteries', while the older man was trying to politely tell him to stop. Of course, Luffy didn't get the hints. Ace watched the scene, amused, until he pitied the old man and spoke up.

"He's not gonna stop until you tell him directly, you know."

Both of them looked up, obviously having shortly forgotten Ace was there. Luffy seemed to realize he was bothering the "Old beard guy", as he'd starting calling Dumbledore, apologized, and went back to his bed to sulk when he hadn't stopped poking the beard and Ace had bopped him over the head.

"Answering your question, during the visit to the Ministry I snuck away and went to the Department of Mysteries with my cloak. I found a room with a veil, went through it, and I guess something happened then, because I can't remember anything else."

"I see… Well, in that case, I guess we are lucky you came back at all, despite the changes. Well then, as there are still around three weeks of holidays left, I suppose you can go back to your aunt's ho-"

"No." Ace didn't let Dumbledore finish. The memories he had of the Dursleys were not pleasant at _all_. Moreover, he did not want them anywhere near Luffy, and he'd be damned if he let his little brother out of his sight anytime soon.

"But Harry,-"

"Stop calling me that. Harry Potter is as good as dead right now. I am Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

**Sorry if it's rushed, Harry seems OOC, or my descriptions are wrong. Please tell me if you spot any errors! So, please review!**

**(Yosh! Managed to make it a little longer! ;D Might not be able to keep it up, though... :( PS: it was originally a little longer, but I couldn't think of an ending, so I ended here.)**

**Anyway, see ya! ;P**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry... I've just been really really lazy and procastinating... please forgive me... T^T**

**Anyways, here's a new one.**

**Disclaimer: Only this story and the other shitty one-shot I've written are mine. (the one-shot's so crappy I should just delete it...)**

Chapter 4

"_Stop calling me that. Harry Potter is as good as dead right now. I am Portgas D. Ace."_

"Besides, you said those 'wards' work as long as I call that place 'home', right? I have another home, another family, and I'd like to go back as soon as we recover."

"Harry, with your family is where you are safest."

"Yeah, I know that."

Dumbledore gave a sigh of relief. Harry had been surprisingly easy to convince. Or so he thought.

"I also know that those people are not my family. And stop calling me Harry."

"Of course they are, my boy. They are your uncle, aunt and cousin from your mother's side."

"No. I refuse to accept those bastards as _family_. I have a father and many brothers and sisters, as well as an idiotic little brother who never stops making me worry. Why do you think family is limited to blood? Family is who you choose, people who will support you and protect you no matter what. From what I remember, those people hated me and abused me, only keeping me because they feared you."

Dumbledore stared at Ace, who stared back evenly. Luffy stared at Dumbledore too, deadly serious. He didn't understand everything that was going on, but he did understand that the Old beard guy was trying to send Ace to a place he didn't want to go to. He reached behind his neck to grab his hat and… wait… huh? Why wasn't Hat there? He began feeling around blindly, a panicked expression on his face. Ace noticed and broke away from the staring match to look worriedly at his little brother.

"Lu? You okay?"

"Hat! Where's Hat? I can't find him!"

Ace sighed, slightly annoyed at Luffy's stupidity. Then again, he should be happy he was back to normal and not traumatized by the battle.

"Calm down, Lu. Your hat is on the table over there." He said, pointing at a table across the room. Luffy beamed happily when he saw the straw hat sitting on it, looking a little battered but still in a good condition.

'Harry is very attached to that boy. Maybe, if I befriend him, he'll convince Harry to stay…' With that thought in mind, Dumbledore raised his wand, ready to Summon the hat to the teen when a hand passed in front of him. Quite literally. He froze, and watched as the hand grabbed the hat and came back to its owner, the arm making a sharp 'SNAP' sound, like a rubber band.

"Ahh, good, Hat's alright too… ACK!"

"W-What's wrong?!"

"He's burnt! Ace, Hat's burnt!" Luffy turned around to face his brother, teary-eyed. "He looked alright, but he's burnt too!" And it was. The hidden side of the hat was blackened and the edges were slightly burnt, although it was a miracle that it hadn't gone up in flames just by being near Akainu.

"Aceeee, fix him!"

"Lu, you _know_ how I am with straw…"

Luffy just kept looking at Ace, teary eyes widening slightly and even pouting a little, generally looking like the most adorable thing on earth to Ace.

"…Alright! I'll do my best; just don't blame me if I burn it!"

"Yosh! I know Ace'll be careful, 'cause this is my treasure!" Luffy cried as he threw himself at Ace, only to be scolded and thrown back on his bed by an irritated brother. "Owwww…"

"Actually, I could repair the hat in about ten seconds, if you would let me." Dumbledore finally remarked, recovering from the shock of seeing a _stretching arm_ after deciding to ask about it as soon as possible.

"Eh?! Really! Show me!"

Dumbledore chuckled merrily, pointing his wand at the wand at the hat Luffy was holding. Ace instantly tensed, but before he could do anything the hat was whole and unburnt. Luffy started cheering so loudly the nurse had to come out again and threaten to put him to sleep without eating to quiet him down. That thought made Luffy pale and instantly shut up. Poppy, satisfied, went back into her office to continue doing who-knows-what. Dumbledore took this chance to ask about the stretching arms.

"May I ask something?"

"What, old man?"

"Please show some respect to your elders, young man. How did you grab your hat earlier?"

"Na?" Luffy said, blinking in confusion. "What do you mean, how?"

"I mean how did you _stretch_?"

Luffy blinked. "Well, I can stretch 'cause I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum-Gum fruit) when I was seven."

"A what now?"

"It's a Devil Fruit. They're weird, bad-tasting fruits that give you strange powers. They're also very rare. Both Luffy and I have eaten one." Ace intervened. Then, two stomachs growled in unison. Ace sighed as Luffy started whining about being hungry. "Look, we're starving right now, so let's eat first and talk later. Where's the kitchen?"

"I don't think Poppy would agree to your leaving the hospital wing, so if you could wait a moment, I can order some food for you."

"MEAAAAT!"

"…Too late."

* * *

Later, while Luffy and Ace were stuffing their faces with the meat that the house-elves were constantly bringing, Dumbledore watched in slight disgust. He would have liked to continue talking over dinner, but the younger two seemed too concentrated eating to pay attention to him. Instead he began thinking about the best way to convince Harry to defeat Voldemort. He had grown up seven years in the short time he had disappeared and even started to call himself "Ace". All of this was very strange; he wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. And if he had to guess to relationship between him and the other boy, Luffy, he'd say they were brothers. Maybe that would work to his advantage, since the youngest appeared to be an id… a bit on the slow side.

* * *

Ace woke up suddenly. He looked around, a bit confused. Damn, he'd fallen asleep in his food again. His food-! Too late. The plate was empty. Ace sighed; of _course_ Luffy had to steal from him even though the weird little people were offering sooooooo much food. He watched Luffy eat, thinking about Dumbledore's _ridiculous _idea of going back ther-. An evil grin spread over his face. "Sure" he said startling Dumbledore out of his thoughts." We'll go to the Dursleys."

* * *

**My longest yet! (By a few letters) I don't like the begining at _all_, so I apologize in advance for it. Sorry! ^-^ I'm going to represent Dumbledore as I think he is: a puppeteer who really wants the world to be saved. It's a lot easier to write him as evil, though, so sorry if he appears that way. BTW, care to guess what Ace's plan is? ;)**

**Oh, and you know Angelrider13? She's one of my favorite authors and recently she started updating her stories again! 8D She had stopped for a while because some bastard stole her story D: If you haven't read her stories, they're AMAZING, go read them NAO ;P **

**So yeah, that's all, and sorry for the delay! See ya!**


End file.
